The substitution of lightweight metals or metal alloys for low-carbon steel or other types of steel used in motor vehicles is an attractive option for vehicle mass reduction. Often, however, the remainder of the vehicle body structure is fabricated of a dissimilar material. The joining of dissimilar materials can be problematic due to the differences in physical and metallurgical properties between the two different metals. For example, joining an aluminum or aluminum-based alloy to steel can result in the formation of intermetallic compounds which deteriorate the mechanical properties of the joint and cause corrosion issues, and therefore, requires additional manufacturing steps or safeguards to prevent mechanical strength degradation and galvanic corrosion.